Wellbore servicing operations may include cementing a casing in the wellbore, perforating the casing at one or more production zones, fracturing a formation to enhance flow of hydrocarbons from a production zone, acidizing a formation to enhance flow of hydrocarbons, and other like operations. Wellbore servicing operations may be performed by a specialized wellbore servicing company engaged by the company that is managing the subject well. The wellbore servicing company may transport wellbore servicing units, for example high pressure pumping units, to the wellbore location on tractor-trailers and/or on bodyload unit vehicles specialized for transportation to and operations at remote locations. Wellbore locations may be in remote areas lacking services and utilities that may be commonly available in developed urban and/or suburban areas.